galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdman
"I think I'm gonna short circuit! I've never enjoyed anything this much! Hahaha!" - Birdman The Birdman (バードマン) is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy and is the first born in the Family Program. He has the ability to teleport and can also create duplicates of himself and fire orbs of energy. He has the personality of a destructive narcissist and tends to assume a belligerent attitude. However, he seems more interested with battling itself rather than actually killing people, getting very excited when Rion is able to counterattack his attacks. He develops an interest in Rion's ability, something seen more explicitly in the movie, when the young boy kills Clinical Chief Lem. He was born with eyes of two different colors: one is blue and one is yellow. 18 years of age, Birdman is tall and attractive with long hair, wears black overalls, wristbands, a necklace, and has a strange winged, yin-yang tattoo on his left arm. It should be noted that the yin-yang appears in the save rooms of the hospital and various places of the Mushroom Tower in the first game. It's revealed towards the end of the game he has a RX' chromosome abnormal. He is often seen frequently laughing to himself. In ''Galerians'', he chuckles here and there and has a crazed, high-pitched laugh in the Galerians: Rion movie. Birdman also suffers from headaches whenever he uses his psychic ability. It is possible, because of his age, that he suffers these headaches because he was one of the first of Dorothy's creations and had faults that were not worked out. This could also explain his mental instabilities. In English he is voiced by Bo-Williams who also voiced Dr. Pascalle in the game and by Jim Taggert in the movie. In Japanese, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in both. In the Game Birdman is first seen right after Rion kills Dr. Lem in the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Inside the control room, he watches Rion enter the elevator through a security camera monitor and amusingly laughs to himself. He then follows him to his home in the forested area of the city. As Rion tries to unlock the mysteries of his past, Birdman and a squad of Rabbits pursue him into the house, sending many Rabbits to hinder his progress. Birdman himself chooses to tail him instead but has his cover nearly blown as he runs right under the second floor hole that Rion just jumped over seconds ago. After finding out about his parent's and Dr. Pascalle's deaths and of Dorothy and the Galerians, he enters the secret room underneath the pool table. Inside lies the machine that Rion and Lilia's parents used to write the activation and virus program to the minds of both children, respectively. The purpose of this was to create a way to destroy Dorothy in the event that she had gotten out of control. After finding Dr. Pascalle's diary and the key to the tool shed, Birdman becomes tired of waiting for Rion and reveals himself. Rion asks the young man if he murdered his family but he says no and that it was his brother that did it. He implies that they died while he was reading their minds for the location of Lilia. Birdman says that he feels headaches as well and threatens to know how to contact Lilia. Rion sends a shock wave at him in defiance and pushes Birdman back, cursing in pain. While teleporting away, he tells him that he is a stubborn fool. As Rion travels to the tool shed outside, Birdman engages him periodically on his way. After opening the tool shed, Rion finds a grubby old doll and finally makes contact with Lilia. Surprised by finally hearing Rion's voice, Lilia tells him that she has been hiding in the Babylon Hotel and that her father told her to keep sending telepathic messages to her doll, probably as a mental conduit between the two teenagers. Then, Birdman appears, holding his head in pain shortly, and angrily demands Rion to tell him where Lilia is and says that his memory is coming back. Evident in his voice, his cool demeanor is replaced with that of a frustrated and hostile one, not at all helped by his headache. Rion asks him if he has been watching him as he is aware of his amnesia and Birdman confirms it, following it up with a psychic shock wave to Rion. He returns with one of his own and the Galerian simply laughs off the pain, the laugh showing his loss of sanity. Before battling him, he says that he thinks he's going to short circuit and that tells Rion that he never enjoyed anything this much. The two fight and Birdman teleports around the yard and launches spheres of homing energy at Rion. After taking a few blows, he then begins to make fake duplicates of himself and focuses fire on Rion with his copies, making it hard for Rion to fight back. He even floated midair with two other duplicates to form a triangle and bombard the ground with waves of intense energy. Knowing that he is losing the battle, Birdman begins to become more tricky than before and teleports behind Rion to catch him off-guard, frequently knocking him down if he didn't get away from him right after. Even with all his tricks Birdman falls to his knees, blood running from his head. Struggling to talk, he asks Rion if he is going to die and warns him to be careful. Rion asks what to be careful of and he utters his final words, "Why yourself...of course." Despite causing problems for him, Rion possibly feels some guilt for killing someone he had just met. Birdman is seen twice afterwards in the final area of the game, the Mushroom Tower. He appears as a psycho-illusion and grabs Lilia by the neck, scaring her and tells her that even with the virus program in her mind, she's just going to die anyway. Using her power, Lilia forces the illusion away from her and continues on. He is seen again in the Hand of God area in a mental image if Rion scans his incubator, appearing either asleep or not yet activated. In the movie In the movie, his role is the same he has in the game. However, he got some extra scenes. It's shown that, when Rion is attempting to escape from Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, Birdman approaches Clinical Chief Lem, and offers him his help. This is said apparently more with the intent to mock the doctor's inability to control Rion rather than with genuine desire to assist him. Clinical Chief Lem refuses, saying he gives the orders in that hospital. When the mechanical doctor is destroyed, Birdman appears in the same room, laughing at the cyborg's defeat. Clinical Chief Lem's head is still working, and orders Birdman to collect his components to reassemble him. However, Birdman observed that he is still giving orders even as a head, and proceeds to angrily crush the director's skull, killing him instantly. He then comments that Rion is an interesting person after witnessing all the dead security guards he left behind in the elevator. He then follows Rion to his house, with a group of Rabbits, and attacks the boy even before he could get information about his parents (something he doesn't do in the game.) However, he is forced to retreat, as he starts suffer from his headache and the risk of shorting, teleporting himself in a distant room to rest. Here he meets a quiet Rainheart and orders him, with a maniacal smile on his face, to not interfere in his battle with Rion. He then engages the boy in a very violent battle, even destroying part of the house, but still being defeated. He then warns Rion to be careful of himself and dies. As Rion noted later, after his battle with Rita, Birdman died laughing. Gallery 22.jpg B.jpg Bm.png Birdmanmodel.jpg ITEMTIM_0142.jpg 17705c2568d1bb002adf9126764f807a.jpg|Birdman, Rainheart, and Rita (JP Manual) vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h24m07s062.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m01s374.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m10s895.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m19s409.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m23s616.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m39s849.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h41m33s046.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h45m08s372.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h53m20s417.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h53m31s113.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h56m09s504.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h14m18s683.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h14m30s418.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h14m36s262.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h56m49s410.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h58m01s332.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h58m12s100.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h58m32s076.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h59m49s296.png Videos Trivia * After Rion killed Birdman, he comments he killed a man he had just met. However, at that point in the game, Rion just killed several people, like Clinical Chief Lem, even though he probably didn't consider him human since he is a cyborg. While the player can decide to spare the lives of the Hospital's doctors, Rion clearly killed some human guards in the movie. Still, Birdman is the first to receive some kind of compassion from him. Possibly, this is because Birdman was the first to offer Rion a chance to surrender unlike Dr. Lem. * Several other Galerians like Rainheart, Cain, and Nitro, showed an ability to teleport. However, Birdman has the most association with this ability along with the power of flight and duplication. Rainheart, Cain, and Nitro also used teleportation during their own boss fights. Most likely, all of these characters have the ability to teleport but they manifest differently in appearance. Ash also had a teleportation ability, alongside several other abilities. Since he is a computer program, and without a real body, he probably has much less limits to his power. * Birdman's appearance, slim and with long and straight hair, is similar to the youth form of James Marcus, the main antagonist of Resident Evil Zero, released in 2002. Interestingly, Resident Evil franchise looks to have been a strong source of inspirations for Galerians, with similar gameplay and story. Also, both characters were created by unethical medical experiments, both have an habit to laugh and chuckle, have a scene where they are near a monitor looking the protagonists of their games, and are considered slightly insane. However, Birdman is clearly less dangerous and bloodthirsty and, arguably, more friendly. * Out of all the characters, Birdman is the one who receives more extra scenes in the movie when compared to his original game appearance. * Clinical Chief Lem's killing by Birdman in the Galerians: Rion, is a particular moment: Birdman kills a helpless man in extreme cold blood, without neither laughing as he is used to do. Though in the film he is depicted as even more mentally unstable than he is in game, even laughing at his own death, he never shows so much contempt or cowardice towards Rion, who is, after all, his true enemy; instead acted almost friendly towards him. It should be noted, however, that Birdman kills Chief Lem with a some kind of furious expression, and doesn't laugh at all when he crushes his head; and also noting the doctor was still giving orders to him. The scene looks to be more of a personal thing rather than a casual killing committed for sadism. Since Clinical Chief Lem was responsible for several horrible actions, like forcefully Rion and Rainheart with PPECs, it can be suggested that even Birdman, and, by extension, the others Galerians of the first generation, suffered from the doctor's experiments. In the game, instead, he is seen laughing while he observes Rion escaping after he killed Clinical Chief Lem; showing that, anyway, he feels absolutely no sorrow about the director's death. * Birdman openly asks to Rion to tell him about Lilia's whereabouts. However, Rainheart is shown to be in Babylon Hotel where Lilia is hiding before Rion's arrival. He could have followed Rion after Birdman's death, hearing where he was going, and travel faster; or have discovered Lilia's location in a different way. Rainheart is also usually accompanied by Rita and perhaps they all had orders from Dorothy to find Lilia's location and considering that Birdman doesn't seem to be the type to enjoy following orders, he probably wasn't working together with Rita to find her. * In the Mushroom Tower, in the hand of God area, Birdman's family name is Procyon, and he is the only member; while Rainheart and Rita are members of the Sirius family, and Cain and Rion are of the Pegasus family. Still, he talks about Rainheart as his little brother. It can be supposed he talks metaphorically, while Rita is the actual biological sister of Rainheart. Category:First Galerians Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Galerians Category:Characters Category:Bosses